


Ohio

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [10]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, F/M, Family, Meet the Family, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months into their new lives in California, C.J. takes Danny back to Ohio to meet her father.  Featuring a cameo with Hogan Cregg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Hogan, and it shows. She's just fun to write, what can I say? Reviews are alwayyys appreciated.

She liked to set goals for these visits. It had been her way of finding a way to view them in a positive light, rather than the gradually depressing endeavors they were spiraling into. It was okay if he didn't meet all of them every time; each accomplishment was its own reward, like a friendly little wave she could file away for posterity.

_Get him to call you by name._

_Get him to smile at you._

_Let_ _**yourself** _ _smile (a real smile. Plastered on smiles didn't count)._

_Help him do something without making it awkward._

_Give him something that would make this day different from the last._

_Find something concrete – a moment, an expression - to treasure about it._

* * *

**March 23, 2007**

**Spring Vista Assisted Living, Springfield, Ohio**

CJ stood in a quiet, clinically-clean hallway, with her arms bent across her chest and hands resting on her shoulders. She took a deep breath, turning at the sound of footsteps.

“Hey,” she said softly, at the sight of Danny walking toward her. He was carrying a mug, holding it out to her as he stopped beside her outside the door.

“Thought you could probably use this,” he said gently.

“You're sweet,” she replied, accepting it gratefully.

“You holding up okay?” Danny asked, squeezing CJ's hand. CJ grimaced.

“I'm - still standing,” she said calmly, shrugging wearily.

“Take your time,” Danny replied, squeezing her elbow. She gave him a half-hearted smile, taking a welcome sip of the steaming cup.

“Just let me finish this,” she promised, the coffee bracing her.

“Sure,” he replied easily.

They stood in companionable silence, CJ tapping her foot on the linoleum edgily.

“Sorry,” she said, realizing. Danny shook his head, shooting her a reassuring smile.

She hesitated. “I call him every week, you know.”

“You're a better offspring than I am,” he admitted.

“If your dad was sick, you'd drop everything to be with him,” she said solemnly, shaking her head. Danny frowned, sighing as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

“You're doing exactly what your dad wants you to be doing,” he said calmly.

CJ bit her lip, smiling gratefully as she took another long sip.

“...In a lot of ways the calls are harder. He can't keep up a conversation, we can't play a game or watch a movie to pass the time...” she shrugged, meeting his eyes. “I don't know why this should be so hard in comparison.”

“Sure you do,” he said kindly, stroking her arm.

“...Every time I see him he's gotten worse,” she explained slowly, struggling to keep the extent of her sadness out of her voice.

“But he still has - moments - of cogency?” Danny asked gently.

“Moments. I'm not holding my breath though,” CJ sighed.

“Your presence is a comfort to him even if he doesn't seem all there.”

She perked an eyebrow, meeting his gaze. “Were you reading the brochures in the lobby?”

Danny shrugged, blushing. “There was a wait in the coffee line.”

She sighed, gulping down the last of her drink. “Thank you,” she added, smiling slightly.

She paused, gazing at him anxiously. “I should have warned you,” she said apologetically. “He might be mean to you.”

“I know,” he said lightly, tipping his head.

She stared back at him, a wave of emotion rolling over her.

“I love you.”

Danny smiled, stepping forward to kiss her cheek. He took her empty mug as he stepped back, tipping his head down the hall. “I'll be back in a minute. You wanna wait here?”

“Yes, please,” she said quietly. He gave her a sad smile, kissing her cheek.

“I love you too, CJ,” he vowed.

She smiled, squeezing his hand for a moment before he turned back down the hall.

* * *  
  


**The Day Before**

**March 22, 2007**

**Dayton, Ohio**

“Goddammit,” CJ muttered, her foot slamming instinctively as a pigtailed 10-year-old dodged out from behind a parked car.

She squinted, a flicker of recognition as the girl shot her a dirty look.

“Her mother used to play in the street too,” CJ grumbled, easing off the brake. “I think she married Mark Cranley. He was a jerk too, he stood me up for the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“Kid clearly had it comin',” Danny joked, watching in the rearview mirror as a second girl darted obliviously after her friend.

CJ sighed, glancing at him as she turned the familiar corner. “I'm a little tense,” she admitted.

“That's perfectly understandable,” Danny assured her.

She glanced at him. “I appreciate you coming,” she tossed out.

He glanced back at her, caught off guard, but before he could reply she was turning again, pulling into the driveway of her childhood home.

“Here we are,” she said lightly, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

“Should we park on the street? Leave them their normal spot?” Danny asked considerately, as CJ rolled to a stop.

“Whatever,” CJ shrugged, turning off the ignition. “Let Howie battle the local fourth-graders.”

“...Okey doke,” he said agreeably, raising his eyebrows as he peered curiously out the window. “You think they're home yet?” he added, glancing up at the house.

“I have a key if they're not, but I think Hogan's here,” CJ said lightly, with a nod to an old blue Ford parked beside them.

Danny smiled, a little nervous, as he stepped out of the car. “...did you want to hold off on our bags?” he said, slightly confused as CJ started up the path.

“Oh, I'm gonna make Howie do that too,” she called over her shoulder, smirking, and Danny hastened to catch up.

“Nice place,” he said casually, glancing up at the imposing porch.

“...You gonna knock?” he added, raising an eyebrow as he followed her up the steps.

“ _No?_ ” CJ snorted, turning the knob.

They stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind them, when a young woman in her late teens or early twenties appeared at the end of the hall, her long strawberry blonde hair dangling like streamers behind her.

“Aunt CJ!”

She darted forward, shrieking excitedly, and CJ dropped her coat onto the hall table, rushing to embrace the younger woman. “Hogan, oh my god! _Look_ at you! Did you get highlights?” CJ laughed happily, fingering the girl's slightly blonder locks.

“Yeah, I wanted something new for Spring Break,” she replied, still looking dazed. “I was just about to curl it,” she added breathlessly, pushing a lone section of loose waves behind her otherwise straight hair.

“Oh, let me do it,” CJ said eagerly. “We haven't had a girl's day in forever.”

“Sure,” she said lightly, smiling quickly at her. Hogan paused, beaming at her aunt, then leaped forward again, enveloping her in a hug. “We weren't expecting you until tonight!”

“We caught an earlier flight,” CJ explained, still running her hands over the girl's hair. She sighed, squeezing her only niece closer. “You look so grown up,” she murmured, smiling wistfully.

“...It's good to see you,” Hogan said softly, her head in the taller woman's chest.

“I know. I'm sorry it's been so long,” CJ whispered in her ear, before finally pulling away.

Hogan smiled tearfully at her, then turned her piercing gaze to Danny, a small smirk slowly overtaking her features.

“Sooo-” she said expectantly, her eyes narrowing. “You must be the boyfriend.”

“You must be the niece,” Danny shot back grinning, before CJ could respond, as he held out his hand. “Danny Concannon,” he said warmly. “It's great to meet you, Hogan. You should hear the way CJ talks about you.”

“Hmm. She hasn't talked about _you_ much at all,” Hogan said pointedly, surveying him. Danny raised his eyebrows good-naturedly.

“Alrighty then,” he said calmly, still grinning. “She's feisty, I respect that,” he added to CJ, his eyes twinkling. “Don't know where she could have gotten it from, though.”

“Ass,” CJ muttered, shaking her head as he squeezed her hand. He smiled, turning back to Hogan. “Hey, anyone who's protective of CJ is someone I can side with,” he said gently. The girl looked at him skeptically, but smiled a little.

“So what, do I have to call you 'Mr. Concannon'?” she asked.

“Oh, please do,” CJ said, cracking up.

“'Danny' is fine,” he laughed.

“Your dad's not home yet?” CJ inquired, interrupting the moment.

“He's still at work, he said he'd be home before dinner though. Mom just stepped out to grab some stuff from the store.” She looked at Danny, her intelligent eyes alert. “Aunt CJ, why don't you bring your stuff in and start unpacking? Give Danny and I a chance to get to know each other.”

CJ snorted. “He's a _reporter_ , Hogan, he'd probably end up getting more out of _you_ ,” CJ warned her, laughing.

“No no, go for it,” Danny said, amused. “By all means, let's give Hogan a chance to put me through the wringer.”

CJ shrugged, resigned, heading back out the door to the rental car.

“Come on,” Hogan told Danny, leading him into the dining room. Danny chuckled to himself as he took a seat in one of the rigid table chairs. Hogan settled herself against the wall, facing him with her arms crossed.

“This an interview or an interrogation?” Danny asked lightly.

Hogan looked at him with a steely expression, measuring him up. “I just figured, since my dad's not here, and Grandpa can't really do it, it falls on me to give you the Scary Dad Talk.”

“A task Cregg women are unique well-suited to,” he agreed. He offered her a friendly smile, but small enough so that she'd know he wasn't making fun of her. “Give me your worst, Hogan,” he said seriously.

She eyed him beadily, her blue gazeintense.

“Have you ever been married?” Hogan demanded, scrutinizing him.

“Ah, no ma'am,” Danny smiled. “Jumpin' right in there, huh?”

“Why not?” she prodded.

“CJ hasn't asked me yet,” he grinned.

Hogan paused, obviously thrown, then tried not to smile. “So you want to be?” she asked, her voice overly serious again.

“Yes,” Danny said baldly.

“When do you plan on asking her?”

“TBD,” he said firmly.

Hogan paused again, gathering her thoughts. “What if Aunt CJ doesn't want to get married?” she pressed, raising an eyebrow pointedly.

“Then I'll stay her boyfriend and still consider myself damn lucky,” he said matter-of-factly.

Hogan surveyed him silently, and Danny hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “Can I get a question in here?”

She narrowed her eyes. “What?” she asked suspiciously.

“I was just wondering - are you _vetting_ me here, or are you planning to report back to your field marshall?” he teased.

“I beg your pardon?” Hogan replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Did CJ put you up to this?” he clarified.

“If she did, I wouldn't tell you,” she shrugged, smirking for a moment.

“...How do you feel about large sums of cash?” he joked, squinting at her.

“So you and CJ haven't talked about getting married,” Hogan inferred, studying him shrewdly.

“Not so much. Not specifics,” he sighed. “You know, you could ask _CJ_ about this, if you're so curious,” he pointed out.

“Maybe I'm planning to,” she said easily, raising her eyebrows again.

Danny chuckled. “What are you, some kinda modern-day Emma Woodhouse?”

“You're kind of a nerd, aren't you?” Hogan replied, studying him. “In fact -” she reflected, her eyes traveling over him. “You're not really Aunt CJ's normal type at _all_.”

“You meet many of her boyfriends?” Danny asked, somewhat surprised.

“No. I've heard a lot of _stories_ , though.”

“And I don't make the cut?”

“You're just a little more...soft and sensitive than she usually goes for.”

“What does she normally go for?”

“I dunno. Tall, with a chiseled jaw. You know,” she shrugged.

“Okay,” he said lightly, feeling a little awkward.

“Not that you're _ugly_ , or anything,” Hogan threw in, after a moment.

“Well – thanks.” He wasn't sure if he should be amused or not.

“I'm just a little surprised, is all,” she explained.

“Cuz I'm short with a weak chin,” he agreed.

“I didn't say that,” Hogan smiled, rolling her eyes.

“...What are you two talking about?” CJ interrupted, appearing in the doorway.

Danny didn't look up, still peering calmly at the young woman sitting across from him. “Hogan was just telling me that if I ever hurt you, she'd come find me. Then she showed me her shotgun.”

“...Great,” CJ said gamely, glancing between the two of them.

“And reminded me you could do better, so I should consider myself lucky,” Danny joked.

“Good girl,” CJ replied approvingly.

“Just keeping him in line,” Hogan said lightly. “You two hungry?” she added, stepping forward. “Dinner's in a couple hours, but I could rustle you up a snack...”

“We're fine,” CJ said calmly, exchanging a quick glance with Danny. “Would you mind if we disappeared for a half hour?” she asked longingly, squeezing his hand. “I haven't been to visit in...what, eight months?” she asked disbelievingly, frowning slightly at her niece.

“Go wild,” Danny said gently, earning himself an unexpected kiss. Hogan smirked, watching them.

“C'mon, I'll just show you where we're sleeping,” she said breathlessly, pulling him toward the hall. “It's Russ's old room, so sorry about the smell-”  
  


* * *

**Upstairs, same day.**

“You okay?” CJ said curiously, watching Danny splash water on his face from the doorway of the adjacent bathroom.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.” Danny paused. “I thought you said Howie was the _un_ -intimidating one?”

“Less. I said _less_ intimidating.”

“Ah.” Danny wiped his face with a towel.

CJ laughed, studying him. “It wasn't that bad.”

“I thought you said he was an _accountant_?”

“So?”

Danny raised his eyebrows, passing her as he stepped back into the bedroom. “Haven't met many accountants that could pass for linebackers.”

“He could _not_ ,” she chuckled, following him. “Okay, he's tall, but -”

“Yeah, about that!” He spun around. “You said he was six-one, maybe six-two!”

“I may have understated that a bit,” she admitted, trying not to smile.

“He's gotta be what, six-five?” he exclaimed, doing his best to keep his voice down.

“He's six-four. Don't exaggerate. And you're acting like he stuck your head down a toilet and stole your lunch money.” CJ laughed, rooting around her purse for a hair tie.

“Wait - how tall is Russ then?” Danny asked, eyes widening a little.

“You'll have to wait and find out, won't you?” she teased.

“Just answer me this -” he said anxiously, stepping forward tentatively. “If Sarah was sitting on Cassie's shoulders, would she be _above_ or below chin-level?”

CJ glanced at him, laughing a little.

“...It's kinda fun, seeing you like this,” she observed slowly. “I'm normally the one freaking out.”

“Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.”

“Relax,” she smiled, adjusting his collar. “You two will be having spitting contests and exchanging locker room stories in no time.”

“As we men do,” he agreed. CJ kissed his cheek.

“C'mon. It's time for dinner.”

“Ah'kay,” he sighed, resigned to his fate.

“You sure you don't want to do a few push-ups before we head down?”

Danny opened the door, shooting her a dirty look as she heralded him out.

* * *

“So Danny. Remind us of what you do?” Howard Cregg took a bite of his baked potato, watching him.

Danny swallowed, wiping his mouth on his napkin. “I'm a reporter. Or _was_ , really,” he said thoughtfully. “No longer on active duty.”

“CJ bring home a drifter?” Howie laughed, glancing at his sister.

Danny smiled awkwardly. “I'm going to be teaching journalism this fall.”

“And that's how you met, isn't it?” Howie raised an eyebrow. “Come to think of it I might recognize you, I used to watch CJ's briefings on C-Span.”

“Yep, that was me,” Danny said lightly, slicing his potato. “I switched over to foreign correspondents about five years ago, but I worked the White House Press Corp for – oh, around ten years, I guess.”

“That must have been fascinating,” CJ's sister-in-law Karen chimed in. “Which did you like better?” she asked curiously, glancing at him from across the table. Danny paused, reflecting.

“It's kind of an apples-and-oranges thing,” he explained, smiling. “Both definitely had their advantages...” he said pensively. “Being foreign correspondent, I got to travel a lot, meet a bunch of different people - which was amazing, obviously, but it could get pretty heavy,” he added, sighing.

“I'll bet. That must have been scary,” Karen said thoughtfully, glancing up at him. “Something tells me you weren't exactly sticking to tourist attractions.”

“Yeah, some places were pretty rough,” he admitted. “Gaza, Darfur-”

“Geez!” Karen commented, but Danny shrugged modestly.

“Someone's gotta do it.” He took a sip of his ginger ale. “Anyway, most of the people were nice. Overall I had a lot of great experiences.”

“And the White House?” she said curiously.

“Ah, well.” Danny was silent for a moment, smiling at the memories. “...Nothing really compares to the Press Room,” he said slowly, with a meaningful glance at CJ. She'd fallen quiet, watching him. “It gets exhausting sometimes – Washington's so wrapped up in itself, so engrained in the mind games and power grabs-” he shook his head, sighing. “But at its best, and when there's good people – like President Bartlet's team,” he added, sparing a smile for CJ. “It's pretty amazing.” He tapped his fork on the table, looking thoughtful. “There is...an incredible sense of loyalty and camaraderie, even in the midst of all the corruption around them,” he explained. “It's like a big family sometimes.” Danny stopped, smiling again at the woman next to him. “CJ could tell you more about it than I could, though.”

“I finished your book on the First Lady,” Hogan volunteered, a bit abruptly.

Danny glanced at her, a little surprised. “Well I'm flattered,” he said tentatively, cracking an uncertain smile. “What'd you think?” he asked, watching her as he nibbled at his dinner.

Hogan, however, was looking steadily at her food, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. She paused, unsure whether to answer.

“You finished it already?” CJ interrupted, somewhat surprised. “I only sent it to you what, a week ago?”

“Hey, you're not the only Brain in this family,” Howie chuckled. “What'd you think, kiddo?” he added, eyeing his daughter.

Hogan was silent for a moment, reflecting. “I thought it was wonderful,” she admitted, shrugging.

“That's awfully nice of you,” Danny said sweetly, feeling his face turn hot. Next to him, CJ was grinning to herself, her eyes watching the two of them. “What did you like about it?” he added, glancing at her.

“It was _funny_. I wasn't expecting it to be funny.” Hogan seemed almost to be thinking aloud, her expression pensive. “And not just casually funny – it was sort of...warm. You have a very distinctive voice.”

Danny was silent, watching her with interest, a slight smile decorating his face.

“It made it so much more engaging. I learned a lot, but it didn't feel like a political biography. But it also wasn't _oversimplified_ – you didn't water it down for us, or take cheap shots for the sake of a joke. I liked the fairness of it,” she said thoughtfully. “I thought it was nice - you didn't shy away from the sticky stuff, but it was also very clear how much you admired Dr. Bartlet, and you made us admire her too...And the _language_...” she sighed, still gazing at her food, and shook her head. “You're a very talented writer.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly, beaming. CJ smirked at him, internally glowing with pride.

“Yeah, I'd call that a ringing endorsement,” Howie teased, raising an eyebrow. “You'll have to loan me your copy, Hogan,” he joked lightly, and Hogan shot something of a dirty look at him. “I left it at school, Dad. I'll try and remember to bring it down next time.”

“What about you, Howie?” Danny inquired, eager to take the attention off himself. “CJ said you're an accountant?” he added politely.

Howard laughed, his deep voice booming across the table. “It's a little more interesting than that. Not much though, I admit.” He took a bite of potato. “I oversee the town budget for Riverside, it's a few miles northeast of here. It consists of a lot of tedious math, which I'm embarrassed to admit I enjoy, and listening to the crazy pleas of the heads of department for the city government.”

“Doesn't sound so different from Washington,” Danny smiled.

“A little more homegrown, but you're right, it's not so different,” Howie agreed, smiling slightly. “It's Karen that's got the fun job though, she teaches sixth-grade science.” He grinned at his wife.

“Yeah, that's right,” Danny remembered. “Looks like we've got something in common there, Hogan. My mom used to be a teacher too.” He shot her a warm smile before turning his attention to Karen. “You must have a million great stories,” he encouraged her. CJ's sister-in-law smiled, launching in with gusto, and soon the table was roaring with laughter.

 

* * *

**The Present**

CJ paced the hallways, reciting the goals to herself as Danny waited patiently a few feet away.

_Get him to call you by name. Get him to smile at you. Let_ _**yourself** _ _smile (a real smile. Plastered on smiles didn't count)._

_Help him do something without making it awkward._

_Give him something that would make this day different from the last._

_Find something concrete – a moment, an expression - to treasure about it._

“...Okay,” she said finally, breathing slowly. “I'm ready.”

* * *

“Morning,” CJ said tentatively, trying to look cheerful as they stepped in. Talmidge was sitting up in bed, snacking from a box of chocolate-covered cherries beside him, the book he'd been leafing through resting open on his lap.

“Hello,” he said wearily, squinting at her.

She'd learned early on not to skirt around the issue; it only frustrated him more, struggling to figure it out, only to forget again. “Do you know who I am?” she asked lightly.

“...Cynthia?” Talmidge asked hesitantly.

“No, Dad,” CJ said gently, smiling slightly. “It's CJ - Claudia Jean. Cynthia's daughter.”

Tal looked confused for a moment, his forehead furrowing sadly, then seemed to accept it, as if strange people who seemed to know him was just an ordinary part of his life.

“How are you feeling?” CJ asked, pulling up a chair. Danny remained standing, glancing curiously around the room as he waited to be introduced. It was sparse but homey, and more spacious than he might have expected – aside from the basic bed, dresser, and TV along the opposite wall, a comfy armchair sat by the window, and a small table stood in the corner. The end result was a sort of a cross between a hospital room, motel, and studio apartment.

Talmidge squinted a bit, still mulling over the earlier topic.

“Cynthia and _my_ daughter,” he clarified.

“Yeah, Dad,” CJ said softly.

He looked disgruntled. “I get confused,” he explained, sighing bitterly.

“I know, Daddy. It's okay.” She took his hand, a little cautiously, as she was forcibly reminded of the time last year, in which he'd slapped her hand away in fear and confusion. Today, however, he seemed content with her presence, and she tried to focus on the positive...the simple privilege of getting to hold her father's hand.

“This your --?” Tal waved his other hand a bit, searching for the word, watching Danny, who offered him an easy smile. CJ followed his eyes. “Ah. Husband,” he said, closing his eyes for a second and nodding to himself. She bit her lip, her eyes returning to her father.

“This is Danny Concannon,” she said calmly, then turned back just long enough to gesture for him to pull up a second chair. “You haven't met him before.”

“Oh. You two-” he paused again.

“We live together,” CJ explained.

“Hmm.” He scrutinized Danny intensely. “You got a job, son?”

CJ actually laughed. “Danny has a Pulitzer, Daddy,” she said, smiling. “Two of them, actually,” she added affectionately.

“...You married a reporter?” Tal blinked a few times, confused. CJ took a deep breath. “We're not – we just live together, Daddy.”

“Like roommates?”

“No.” CJ blushed, sighing in exasperation.

Tal actually smirked at her. “You got a tongue, Daniel?” he added, looking past CJ to address the man sitting to her right.

Danny grinned, shaking his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cregg.”

“Tal. Only the students call me 'Mr. Cregg.'”

“Pleasure to meet you, Tal.”

“You two hungry?” he asked, offering the box of cherries. CJ smiled, accepting one, and passed it on to Danny.

“What are you watching?” CJ asked, glancing at the TV. A commercial had just ended.

“Ohhh...one of the books the girl likes,” he waved his hand in the air.

“I'm sorry?”

“It's Harry Potter,” Danny commented, recognizing the figures moving on the screen.

“Oh.” CJ paused, forcing an upbeat smile. “You like these movies, Daddy?”

“Eh. They're alright,” he grumbled, shrugging. “Books are better,” he added.

“Aint that the truth,” Danny grinned, and Tal glanced at him with mild interest, before turning his attention back to the TV.

“...Do you feel like visiting, Daddy, or you want us to be quiet so you can enjoy the movie?”

Tal gave a noncommittal grunt, leaving them to only guess at the meaning. CJ bit her lip, and Danny rested his hand on her thigh, shooting her a patient, reassuring look. They were quiet for a few minutes, watching him watch the movie.

Then, out of nowhere, Tal leaned forward, smacking his hand against his leg in frustration. He gestured at the screen, where a blond boy was smirking, and scowled. “ _Asshole_.”

“Dad!” CJ grabbed his hand, startled.

“Ohhh-” Tal rolled his eyes, waving dismissively at her.

“Don't _do_ that!” CJ exclaimed, her voice rising a few octaves in panic and anger. Tal ignored her. “You could _hurt_ yourself,” she reminded him, biting her lip in distress.

“Hmph.” Tal's face was stubborn. He settled down, his eyes on the TV again.

“If it upsets you so much, maybe you shouldn't watch it,” CJ continued, frowning as she glanced at the screen. Danny held his breath, yet was reluctant to question her on anything today.

Tal glared at her, knocking the remote angrily off the bed without saying a word.

“Dad, I'm just trying to look out for you!” CJ said passionately, her expression pained. Next to her, Danny gently squeezed her leg, remaining silent.

CJ took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “...I'm sorry, Daddy,” she said softly.

Tal didn't reply, just frowned at his lap.

“Does your leg hurt?” she asked gently.

Tal was silent.

“Do you want a treat?” she offered. “Some ice cream?”

“Not a child,” Talmidge grumbled, scowling exactly as CJ did.

“I know, Daddy. I'm sorry.”

“Tired,” he muttered, closing his eyes.

“Okay,” she sighed, studying him. “...Did you need a break to rest?” CJ asked gently, squeezing his hand.

He was quiet for a moment.

“You don't have to _leave_ ,” Tal said sadly, looking around the room and letting his gaze fall back on CJ.

“We wouldn't leave, Dad,” she explained, her expression patient. “You're just looking a little wore out. We could go grab lunch, come back and sit with you after you've had a nap.”

Tal nodded, slowly. “Yes,” he said finally.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes. Lunch. Go eat, Cynthia.”

“Okay, Dad,” she sighed, standing. “Do you want us to bring you back anything special?”

“Where are you going?”

“It doesn't matter, Daddy. We can make a stop.”

Talmidge paused, thinking. “A slice of apple pie, please.”

“Sure,” she smiled, kissing his forehead.

Tal looked tentatively to her companion. “It was nice meeting you,” he added. “Will I be seeing you again?”

“Yes, Dad,” CJ answered gently, squeezing his hand. “We'll be back in a little while. You just relax.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry. You mind if I hear the end of this song?”

They were sitting in the rental car, parked outside a diner half a mile away.

“Ah'kay,” he said lightly, only his gaze betraying the intensity of his thoughts.

CJ closed her eyes, leaning her head against the steering wheel as the radio barreled on. It was some awful soft rock thing, something she would have scoffed at in her turbulent adolescence, but it was an easy excuse to sit here for a minute.

She heard herself sigh as Danny's hand brushed her back, tentatively starting to rub across her shoulders. A few minutes passed, the song dwindling to an end and the next fading in without comment. Danny's fingers were slow and soft, tracing careful circles along her back. The familiar scent of his cologne reached her senses a moment later, calming her almost as well as his touch did. She shifted slightly, breathing it in.

“...Thanks for coming,” she said quietly.

“You don't have to thank me for that,” he replied softly, still rubbing her back.

CJ turned her head, her eyes finally finding his as she laid her cheek against the wheel. “I do, actually,” she informed him, smiling sadly. Danny gazed back at her, stroking her hair. “It's a big deal,” she said softly, blinking back the hot tears threatening to push forth. “It's depressing, it's boring, it's awkward – there are a lot of other things you could be doing.”

He studied her thoughtfully, his pale blue eyes seeping into hers. “I dunno. Still seems like a pretty good idea to me,” he said lightly.

She held her breath, releasing it slowly. “It's okay if you don't want to go back. You can look around town, pick me up in a few hours-”

“ _CJ_ ,” he said earnestly, squeezing her leg.

She exhaled, averting her eyes as she rested her forehead against the steering wheel again.

“I'm sorry,” she sighed, her voice muffled.

Danny hesitated, just watching her a minute.

“...I want to be here for you. I'm not going anywhere,” he said softly. He paused, slipping a lock of hair behind her ear so he could read her face. “I don't just wanna be around when things are good,” he added gently, a crease appearing in his brow. “Sometimes life is...messy,” he shrugged. His expression was calm, sympathetic. “But...I'm your guy.”

CJ was silent for a moment, thinking. “ _Okay_ ,” she said finally, exhaling slowly. She took another deep breath, nodding slightly. “Okay,” she repeated. She glanced over at him, managing a weak smile. “You wanna get some food?”

* * *

Talmidge was still in bed as they reentered the room, the TV tuned in to an old Western now. On his lap rested a fat, longhaired white tabby, purring lazily.

Danny smiled. “Looks like you found a friend.”

Tal didn't look up, as he petted her in long, slow strokes. “Good girl,” he said quietly.

“Oh-” CJ nodded to herself, remembering. “That's right.” She looked at Danny. “They send out a newsletter – they mentioned something about...” She glanced at the tabby, lost in thought. “They introduced them a few months ago, to help the residents,” she explained. “Therapy animals.”

“She's a good girl,” Tal repeated. His voice was soft, calm. CJ smiled at him.

“You mind if we sit down, Daddy?”

“Hmm.”

They reclaimed their chairs, scooting up to him. “Did you have a good lunch?” she inquired, attempting to capture his attention. “I brought you a pie. Did you want a piece now, or you want to wait a while?”

“She likes treats,” Tal smiled, scratching the kitty's ears. CJ sighed, pursing her lips a little wearily.

“...What's the cat's name?” she asked, trying again.

“Cynthia.”

“No, Daddy. I'm CJ.”

“ _Cynthia_ ,” Talmidge repeated, sounding annoyed.

“Dad-”

“I think he means the cat,” Danny said gently. CJ paused.

“Oh.” She looked at her father. “That's really sweet, Daddy.”

“She's a good girl,” he said quietly.

“...I'm glad you like the cat,” CJ replied, with a brave attempt at a smile.

“She likes to sleep a lot. Like me.”

CJ smiled for real now, sighing softly. His jokes were like rare jewels nowadays.

“Would you like to play a game?” Tal looked up at them, his icy blue eyes alert and intelligent.

“That sounds great, Dad, what a good idea,” CJ said encouragingly.

Tal gestured at a shelf by the window, which housed a stack of thin boxes titled Checkers and Chutes & Ladders, along with a handful of other boardgames and assorted puzzles.

Danny stood, leaving CJ to sit with her father. His eyes drifted over the various options. Quirkle, Trouble, Coloretto, Candyland... “Feel like anything in particular?” he asked.

“Whatever CJ wants,” Tal said vaguely, as the cat licked his hand.

“That's my philosophy too,” Danny said mischievously, earning himself daggers from the younger Cregg.

“I think 'Trouble' would be appropriate,” she said dryly, raising her her eyebrows.

Danny smiled, pulling it down.

* * *

“Oof-” CJ grimaced, easing back into her chair. “It rolled under the bed, I couldn't see it,” she explained, starting to roll again.

“No way. Cheater!” Danny exclaimed, laughing.

It was an hour later, and they'd moved on to Clue, the cat sleeping contently at Talmidge's feet.

“What did you call me?” CJ asked, raising her eyebrows. Danny backed off.

Second time proved to be a charm, and CJ smirked as she succeeded in moving her piece into the library.

“Is that me?” she asked a second later, startled, and turning toward the tinny melody ringing from the direction of her purse.

“Yeah, I think so,” Danny said, glancing up at her, taking advantage of the opportunity to drop the dice neatly on the table.

“Oh-” CJ hesitated, biting her lip over her shoulder.

“Go ahead, Claudia,” Tal commented, his brow furrowing over his game notes. “The President might need you-”

“Daddy, I don't-” she sighed, gazing at him longingly.

“Take the call, CJ,” Danny said gently, with a reassuring smile. “Give your dad and me a chance to get to know each other better.”

“You sure?” she asked tentatively.

“'Course. We'll be fine,” he said lightly, his eyes following hers.

CJ smiled sadly, her eyes grateful, and she kissed her father's forehead as she stood. “I'll be back soon,” she promised.

There was a comfortable silence, as Tal studied his notes, humming to himself.

“So you're a writer?” he asked, after a moment.

“Yes, sir.” Danny glanced up, giving him an easy smile.

“About the President?”

“Sometimes,” he agreed.

“Newspapers?” Tal guessed.

“For the most part,” Danny nodded. “Articles, features – occasionally an op-ed. I've done a couple books, too.”

“Books, eh? I'm writing a book,” Tal remarked, turning the dice over in his hand.

“Oh really?” Danny asked, looking up with interest. Tal sat up a little more, nodding fervently as they made eye contact.

“I take notes on it, sometimes. Got more back at the house, of course. It's not something you can do in an afternoon.”

“Tell that to my editor,” Danny said lightly, smiling. “What's it about?” he added.

“Math,” Talmidge said firmly. “Public education.”

“Both _very_ important,” Danny said thoughtfully.

“Hey,” CJ smiled, slipping back into the room. “Sorry about that.” Danny smiled at her, before turning back to her father.

“Tell me more about your book,” he said lightly.

“Oh, _well_...” Tal paused, looking pensive. “People have trouble, you know,” he explained. “With math. Start to act stupid when they're not.”

“Hmm,” Danny replied, nodding for him to continue. CJ glanced between them, sitting down.

“It's...horrible,” Tal continued, gazing at the board. “Feeling stupid, when you're not. And dangerous.”

“It is,” Danny reflected.

“See - it's not the _math_ that's hard. It's how it's _taught_ ,” Tal explained, taking a deep breath. “The system of mathematics is flailing. No – the teaching of mathematics is failing. Falling? Maybe...” He frowned, his hand shaking in frustration.

“All those words work, Dad,” CJ said gently. Danny merely gazed at him, his attention captured.

“Keep going,” he invited, sitting up a little. CJ glanced at him uncertainly, watching as Danny listened intently while Tal continued.

* * *

Several hours later, they were back in Dayton, and CJ had hopped in the shower, leaving Danny to his own devices.

He tried to read for a few minutes, but his thoughts were too stubborn to give much energy to Noam this evening. He leaned forward, sitting up in the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He found Hogan downstairs, her young body curled up on the couch cradling a textbook. She didn't look up when he stepped into the room, half of her torso concealed by the notebook, print outs, and assorted highlighters strewn around her.

“Midterms?” Danny suggested, making Hogan jump.

“Molecular biology,” Hogan informed him, sparing him a weary glance.

“Yeesh.” Danny raised an eyebrow. He paused, watching her. “Well, I'm sorry to bother you,” he added, tipping his head. “I was hoping you could help me with something.”

Hogan paused, surveying Danny intently as he put his hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorway.

“...Sure,” Hogan replied, untangling herself from the mess of study materials. “What's up?”

* * *

“What were you talking to Hogan about?” she asked curiously, stifling a yawn as she climbed in next to him on the bed two hours later.

“She wanted to show me her collection of _skulls_. Put the fear in me.” Danny smiled sleepily.

“She works too hard,” CJ said sadly, cuddling against his side.

“Seems to be a family trait,” he said gently, kissing her head.

“...She got into Berkeley,” CJ said softly, looking thoughtful.

Danny shifted slightly, blinking sleepily. “Did she?”

“I tried to get her to go, but she...” CJ sighed, closing her eyes. “I'm trying to warm her up to the idea of transferring next year.” She paused, looking thoughtful. “It's not a bad school, where is now – she could just be doing so much more with herself,” she added quietly. “She got into Northwestern and Michigan too. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? She could go to _Michigan; i_ t's only a three or four hour drive,” she murmured, looking troubled.

“...She could go wherever she _wanted_ , and still come home as often as she does now,” CJ continued, her expression pained. “I'd buy her airfare every weekend. She _knows_ that.”

Danny sighed, wrapping an arm around her. “She knows that,” he assured her. CJ squirmed, moving closer in his chest, one hand draped comfortably under his shirt.

They fell into silence, Danny's fingers running the length up and down her back. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her hand, steady and comforting in its constant rhythm.

“You were really good today,” she said quietly. Danny was silent, though he tipped his head an inch closer to hers, listening intently. “It was nice to have you with me,” she admitted.

“Wouldn't have missed it for the world,” he breathed reassuringly, kissing the spot above her ear.

“Thank you for coming,” she added gingerly. “It means a lot to me,” she murmured, kissing Danny's cheek.

“It means a lot to me too,” Danny replied, meeting her gaze.

“...You were good with him,” she said softly, watching him for a moment in her haze. “Patient.”

“I'm a patient man,” Danny said calmly, smiling.

“You listened to him like he made sense. Even when he didn't.” CJ stared at him, her eyes stinging with withheld tears. Danny was quiet, finally exhaling slowly.

“It made sense to him. He was just having trouble communicating it the way most people do,” Danny said.

She stared at him, her hand brushing absently at his chest. “I love you,” she said quietly.

Danny inhaled deeply. He never, ever got tired of hearing her say it. He closed his eyes, rubbing her arm gently, feeling the worn cotton of the Notre Dame sweatshirt she'd stolen from him. “I love you too,” he said softly.

She smiled slightly, burying her face into his chest. Danny turned slightly onto his side, running his hand over her silky hair.

“...Toby got invited to the thing,” she said quietly.

“You're kidding,” he muttered, opening his eyes.

“I know.” Her hand had found his under the covers.

“That's great,” he said gently, meeting her gaze.

“Mmm.” She stroked his beard, staring absently at his mouth. “That's what the call was about, earlier.”

He considered her. “It'll be good to see him,” he said lightly.

“Mmm.”

“You should go visit him sometime,” Danny said softly. “Or invite him out to visit us - he can bring the twins, take 'em to Disneyland or something.”

CJ smiled sleepily. “I'll mention it to him.”

“Get himself some mouse ears.”

“And hide that beautiful bald head? Lets hope not.” CJ grinned.

Danny smiled, happy to see her laughing.

“I've never been to Disneyland,” she admitted thoughtfully.

“I'll take ya,” he promised, grinning. “Introduce you to Goofy and Donald Duck.”

“You could invite your sisters' kids,” she said softly, her eyes heavy with sleep. “Maybe bring 'em out for a few days this summer...”

He found her gaze, his breath catching. “Sure. We could do that,” he agreed.

She kissed his cheek, yawning. “We should get some sleep,” she murmured, her eyelids heavy as she considered him. “Howie'll probably barge in here at five o'clock in the morning anyway, just to spite me.”

“Lock the door,” he whispered, starting to kiss her neck. CJ laughed, her fingers slipping through his curls.

“Are you serious?” she managed, another laugh escaping as his beard tickled against her collarbone.

“Yes. Go,” he whispered.

“You do it,” she replied, slipping her hand back up under his shirt. “I'm going to be busy getting naked,” she added huskily, meeting his eyes.

“...Ah'kay,” he said hoarsely, rolling off the bed in a daze.

CJ grinned, giggling, as he crawled back over her a minute later, his sweater abandoned on the floor.

“I love you,” she murmured, beaming at him.

He sighed, pulling her towards him as he captured her mouth with his.

“...I love you,” she repeated, her voice low.

“I love you too,” he replied hoarsely, shifting in the bed to allow her to straddle him. She sighed, feeling his hands roam over her bare skin.

“I love you,” he assured her, his breath warm in her ear. CJ sighed, closing her eyes as he returned his lips to her neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: A Washington reunion. Also, what was Danny asking Hogan for help with? Dun dun dunnnnn.


End file.
